1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved portable set of boat trailer light assemblies and, more particularly, pertains to quickly and easily removing or applying supplemental lamps with respect to a boat when being towed or when in the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lamps and illumination devices with supports of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, lamps and illumination devices with supports of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of illuminating regions as desired through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for quickly and easily removing or applying supplemental lamps with respect to a boat when being towed or when in the water. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,146 to Whitley, Jr. discloses a detachable tail light assembly for boat trailers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,859 to Ziaylek, Jr. discloses a boat light having resiliently flexible and adjustable mount.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,163, also to Ziaylek, Jr., discloses a boat light, especially for transom mounting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,121 to Cunningham et al. discloses a sealed tail light for a boat trailer.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,591 to Chudzik discloses an attachable auxiliary vehicle lighting system.
In this respect, the portable set of boat trailer light assemblies according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of quickly and easily removing or applying supplemental lamps with respect to a boat when being towed or when in the water.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved portable set of boat trailer light assemblies which can be used for quickly and easily removing or applying supplemental lamps with respect to a boat when being towed or when in the water. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.